White Magician's Love
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Bakura enters the palace on a mission, but he gets sidetracked by a girl in the courtyard. He makes it his challenge to steal her heart. The sparks that fly at first aren't very good, but that may change as time passes, and when Tenionia's life is threatened, Bakura needs figure out how he feels and how he can protect the white magician. Thief King BakuraXOcXAtem
1. The first sight

Me: Hey! So this is my OOCX Thief King Bakura story, just because I thought that it would be fun to try. ^-^ I'm doing Romeo and Juliet in English and it seems like everyone is love sick and it's confusing me! Anyways, I don't own Bakura, Atem or Marik, or the other characters. Just Tenionia. Enjoy!

* * *

Night had fallen over Egypt, and a thief was running though the deserted halls of the Pharaoh's palace. Bakura smirked as he ducked into the shadows as the guards passed.

'The security of the palace is pathetic.' Bakura thought as he took off again. Bakura walked though the halls of the royal house, dodging guards and heading straight for his goal. To find the Pharaoh and kill him. Bakura stopped when he heard someone and turned to see a girl about sixteen, walking slowly though the courtyard. Bakura leaned out to get a better look. She was wearing a dress of pure white linen that dragged on the marble, gold jewelry beckoned her arms and neck, as well as her long fingers. A belt of gold was around her waist and a crown of golden lotus flowers were embedded in her raven black hair. Bakura couldn't help but feel drawn to the girl. The girl turned and Bakura saw her face for the first time. Her face was like one of an angel, of innocence with soft features and ruby lips, though her eyes, two dark purple eyes that would belong to a goddess, rather then a girl of sixteen. The girl continued to walk deeper into the courtyard, when she finally vanished from his view completely.

'Who was that girl?' Bakura momentarily wondered before furiously shaking his head.

'Remember what you came to do, Bakura.' He broke away from the window and continued down the hall. The image of the girl didn't leave his mind though. Bakura walked down the halls slowly, still wondering who she was. He had never seen her before that night. Bakura cursed as he ducked behind a column as guards dashed passed.

"Find Lady Tenionia! There is a thief in the palace, she must be found." The captain of the guard called and Bakura smirked.

'Lady Tenionia, huh? A priestess, no doubt.' He thought as he began to run down the halls again.

* * *

Tenionia had been walking around the courtyard, enjoying the soft breeze of the night from the dessert and the silver light of the pale moon above. She turned when she heard a sound, but when she didn't see anything, she continued to walk. The sound of the guard alerted her something was amiss.

"Lady Tenionia, we're glad that we found you before the thief did." The guard told her and Tenionia frowned.

"Thief?"

"There is a thief in the palace, our search party was sent to find you and make sure you were brought to safety." Tenionia sighed. If there was one thing she hated about being in power was you were always put before others.

'I wonder where the thief is now.' She silently thought as she followed the small search party back to her room.

* * *

Bakura got sidetracked by sounds coming from one of the cells under ground. Bakura poked his head inside and found a boy with blonde hair was sitting the cage, watching a brunette pace around in his cage.

"Stupid Pharaoh thinks that he can lock me up like an animal." Bakura smirked as the blonde sighed.

"Valon, sitting and cursing isn't going to help you."

"You're not doing anything, blonde boy." Bakura stepped into the light and chuckled, drawing attention to himself.

"Now, now, you two shouldn't fight, and besides, I'm the only one that can get away with calling Marik names." The blonde huffed.

"So glad to see you too, Bakura." He said as he stood to his feet. Bakura's eyes flicked over the other.

"So you managed to get yourself caught, well done." Marik scowled.

"The only reason I got caught was because of Mr. I-don't-need-a-plan over there." He nodded in Valon's direction and the brunette growled.

"Bite me blondy!" Marik shot a look at Valon and Bakura chuckled.

"I take it you want out of here?"

"Ra yes." Bakura gave the other boy a toothy grin and pulled out his trusty dagger and began to pick the lock. When the lock clicked open, Marik swung open the door and stepped out from the cage. Bakura didn't say anything after the boy was free. He just nodded in the direction of the door and the two started towards the door. Valon called to them.

"What about me?" Bakura and Marik looked at each other.

"I may come back for you." Bakura said and he walked out. Marik shot a grin in Valon's direction and followed Thief King.

"You're not going to come back for him, are you?" Marik asked and Bakura shot him a smirk.

"You know me well, Marik."

"That's what I get for being friends with you."

"Whatever, it's almost dawn, we'd better go." Bakura said and Marik nodded. Stealing to horses from the royal stables, the two rode off into the desert.


	2. Life as we knew it

Me: YAY! Second chapter is up! XD I'm so happy with how I got a good reaction to this. Thank you, *Hugs* Replies!:

**Aquailita: Thank you! I had fun writing that first chapter. I knew that I was going to add Marik in there, but I needed someone for him to fight with so I was like:**

**"Hey, why not Valon?" Teehee, That was a lot of fun, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^-^  
**

**Rosetorn22: Thanks, I'm glad, here's the next chapter ^-^  
**

**YamiBakura1988: Thanks. :D  
**

I don't own Yugioh, Me, my characters and my crazy ass imagination. XD Oh! I changed it to Tragedy because there will be death in the end but I'm not going to tell you who, cause I'm mean like that XD Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura and Marik rode for the long hours of the night to a small ruined village that was nestled in a canyon outside the Valley of the Kings. These were the ruins of Kul Elna, Bakura's village. Marik had noticed that the whole ride, Bakura seemed off in space. There were multiple times when Marik would tap him on the shoulder and ask what was on his mind.

"It's none of your business, Marik." He would reply harshly and Marik would leave him alone for a few moments, then tap him on the shoulder again. Eventually Bakura rode ahead and Marik had to kick his horse to catch up.

"Not funny, Bakura! You're going to wear the horses out!" Marik called and Bakura slowed. Bakura glanced over his shoulder.

"Marik, I told you before and I'll say it again, it's none of you business, so piss off." Marik sighed.

"Fine." The two rode in silence after that. Marik trailed behind Bakura, not wanting to have him yell, but Marik couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the thief's head.

'What the hell is up with you, Bakura?' Marik wondered the whole ride home.

* * *

When the two thieves made it to the village, other thieves greeted them. Two walked up and lead the two stolen horses to the stables and the others walked up to greet Marik and Bakura, including Marik's two brothers, Malik and Odion. Malik was Marik's twin brother, but they were different in both personality and appearance that the others could tell them apart. For one thing, Malik was a bit taller then Marik and his blonde hair was spiked up in thick blonde spikes that stuck out in random directions. Odion, however, was Marik's and Malik's adopted brother. He was around to keep an eye on his younger brothers, especially Marik. Bakura had met them when he was still a little kid and became very close to them. Malik walked up to his brother and punched him in the arm.

"We heard that you managed to get yourself caught, Marik. Good thing Bakura was in the palace to save your sorry ass." He bluntly told his brother and Marik pushed him.

"Shut up, and if anything it was Valon's fault that I got caught."

"Whatever you say, Marik." Odion pushed Malik to the side.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Marik smiled at him.

"Thanks Odion." Malik looked away from his brothers to see Bakura trudging away in the direction to go deeper into the village.

"Hey, Bakura!" Malik called. "Where are you going?" Bakura glanced over his shoulder.

"I need some time to think, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the Forbidden house." And with that, he walked deeper into the ruined village. The Forbidden house, as Bakura's men called it, was the home of the Millennium stone and the resting place of Bakura's ka, Diabond. Very few people were brave enough to venture into the house and down the stairwell that lead underground, because of the restless spirits that would kill anyone who dared to enter. The only one that was safe from the spirit's wrath was Bakura. Bakura walked into the house and passed the tablet of Diabond that was framed in skulls. The skulls of the Kul Elna villagers. He walked deeper into the house and stopped at the stairwell, before descending it one stair at a time. The eerie presence of both the spirits and something stronger filled the air, but Bakura didn't show any fear. This was the place where he was going to kill the Pharaoh. A smirk found its way onto the Thief king's face as he thought of ways to bring the Pharaoh's demise, but there was one problem. That girl that he had seen in the courtyard appeared in his mind again and he stopped.

"For Ra's sake, why do you keep coming back!?" He cried as he shook his head furiously.

'You are distracted Bakura.' The voice of Zorc the dark one echoed in his mind. 'By a girl?!' Bakura could hear the smirk on the demon's face and it pissed him off.

"Shut up!" Bakura hissed furiously.

'Oh please, don't tell me that you were taken by that girl. I thought that the great Thief King Bakura didn't feel emotion.'

"I'm not taken by that girl! And shut up, I don't have emotion." Zorc chuckled.

'If anything Bakura, you know that isn't true.' The ghastly form of Zorc appeared over the Millennium stone.

'You're a human just like your men, so you are bond to feel emotion, you just don't admit to it.' Bakura looked at the spirit with a deadpan look.

'Including Love.' Bakura snorted.

"Love is nothing more then a pathetic emotion. It doesn't serve any use, to anyone." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Zorc hovering over the stone.

'You have no use for love, just remember your place is to serve me.' Then he retreated back to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Tenionia strode into the library to see Atem listening to Siamon and looking intensely bored and going to fall asleep. Tenionia quietly snickered when Siamon snapped at the prince and he sat up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said Siamon." Siamon sighed in frustration. Tenionia stepped out from behind the bookshelves and offered a smile.

"Siamon, how about I try to teach him?" Siamon looked at Tenionia like she was flat out insane.

"Lady Tenionia, you don't need to do that."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Tenionia smiled and Siamon shrugged. The old vizier walked out, muttering how he was so under appreciated in the palace. Tenionia looked at Atem, who was eying her suspiciously .

"What?"

"You just wanted to speak with me didn't you?" Tenionia made a face.

"Fine, you caught me. I wanted to talk to you about the thief invading the palace, last night." Atem's eyes widened.

"I heard about that, but no one would give me the details."

"Well, a thief broke into the palace and freed Marik Ishtar. That is what I know." Atem looked down, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"I overheard my Father say that nothing was stolen, just Marik was freed." Tenionia lifted an eyebrow at that.

"That's strange. You would think that the thief would take something."

"That's what you would think." Atem nodded. Tenionia sighed.

"I don't like it Atem, something doesn't seem right." Atem placed his hands on her shoulders and offered her a smile.

"It will be alright, Tenionia, you don't have to worry." He reassured her. That didn't help calm her very much, but she hugged Atem and walked out of the library.

* * *

Tenionia sent a white ball of fire at a wooden practice doll and blackened it in the process. Mahad walked up and looked at the doll.

"Someone seems aggravated today." He admitted and Tenionia looked at him.

"I'm a little bit aggravated." She told him.

"Seto pushing your buttons again?" Tenionia blew a tuff of black hair that had fallen in her face. It was no secret that Seto and Tenionia clashed. It was known though out the court and it was up to Mahad and Atem to calm her down when she was upset thanks to Seto.

"Don't let him get to you, Tenionia."

"I'm not as tough as you are, Mahad." She admitted. She turned back to the doll and sent another ball of fire at the doll. Getting the sense that she didn't want to talk any more, Mahad walked off to help another magician. Tenionia turned and watched him walk off and bowed her head.

'Mahad, Seto attacks me because of who I am and where I come from. I'm not from here.' Tenionia looked down at her hand where a ball of white flames hovered above her palm. She sighed though her nose and hurled it at the doll, charring the wood black.


	3. Who is that girl I see?

Me: Hi! I have returned with this insanely long chapter. Sorry this took so long, My life has been crazy and my muse was running away on me. Oh! Just in case anyone is confused, it is actually an AtemxOcxBakura fic. I know, crazy love triangles. . Thanks to all who reviewed! I don't own Yugioh, just Tenionia, my other characters and my insane mind. And the song is reflection (Pop version)

ENJOY!

* * *

Soon the sun began to dip behind the horizon and the dark began to fill the sky. Bakura sat on one the of the high cliffs that overlooked the Valley of the Kings and the Capital City. Bakura kept thinking of the girl that he saw in the palace. 'Lady Tenionia' the guards had called her, Bakura was beginning to wonder if she was one of the keepers in the Pharaoh's court.

"Hey, I figured you would be up here." Bakura turned to see Marik climbing up the cliff with a bag over his shoulder. He pulled out an apple and tossed it at Bakura and he caught it.

"Stole it from the kitchens, seems like everyone is pinning me as the one who can't save his own ass." Marik bitterly said as he leaned against a rock and ate his apple. Bakura chuckled.

"It will pass, just wait, I'm going to have to save someone else, then he's going to be pinned as the one that can't save his own sorry ass." Marik grunted and the two ate in silence. Marik looked at his friend and saw that Bakura was gazing out to the Capital.

"So any particular reason why you're so distant all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura looked at Marik.

"Well, all of a sudden, you're really closed off, and it started when we were riding back from the palace." Bakura looked back at the horizon. The lights of the Capital shimmered in the distance, making the city seem like a mirage in the black.

"I was in the palace to get my revenge on the Pharaoh, but I got sidetracked." Bakura said after a few moments. Bakura went on to tell Marik about the girl in the courtyard.

"I hadn't seen her before." Marik smirked.

"That was Lady Tenionia, alright. She is probably the most kind-hearted person you will ever meet." Marik tossed his apple core off the cliff and sat next to Bakura.

"The reason you haven't seen her before was, because she was from a kingdom lies to the west, called Teaorna. It's basically the kingdom of magicians that serve the dark."

"Then what is she doing here?" Bakura asked.

"Because she was a magician of LIGHT rather then Dark. She fled here to get away from her family and she asked for refuge from the Pharaoh." Bakura took this information in.

"There was this big war against the Pharaoh and Teaorna a little while ago and Tenionia had killed her father out of revenge for her brother."

"Brother?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, he was the reason she was discovered by the Pharaoh. He died because his father killed him." Bakura frowned. Marik shrugged.

"I don't know all the details, I only know bits and pieces of the story." Bakura grunted and looked out over the horizon again. His thoughts buzzed around in his head.

* * *

Tenionia wandered slowly though the twisting halls of the palace. She had finished magic training over an hour ago and decided she wanted to go for a walk. She had been gazing at the woven tapestries of the gods and the history of Egypt. She stopped at one in particular. It was of a girl with the wings of an angel on her back having a battle against a man in royal robes and wings of a demon. It was the battle of her and her father. It was the fight that she had won, but Tenionia's heart fell. Zireria was still out there and thirsty for revenge. Tenionia sighed as she began to walk down the hall again, away from the painting.

'I hope that my sister is as deep into the darkness as Father was.' She grimly thought as she walked though the halls again with her gaze focused on her tightly entwined hands. Her thoughts spun inside her head at about a hundred miles an hour. Her train of thought was rudely interpreted when Seto shoulder-checked her hard.

"Ow!" She said, glaring at him and rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness." Tenionia was aware of venom in his tone and just gave him a frosty glare and walked off, heading for the courtyard.

* * *

The sunset had painted the sky with rich pinks, golds and oranges, causing the gardens to seem like a paradise. The large flowers that were native to Egypt were painted with the colors of the light. The ponds seemed to have a ruby tint to the water and white marble. Tenionia took in the colors, the warmth and the beauty of it all. She smiled as her mind calmed the high charged thoughts that had been in her mind a moment ago. Tenionia smiled as a small flock of birds of green and blue fluttered though the garden, singing happily. Nature always did have a calming effect on her, and that was never going to change. She smiled calmly as her fingertips brushed the soft pink petals of a flower that dangled off one of the trees. She gently picked up a blossom that had fallen on the marble and smelt it, taking in the smell of the flower. The petals brushed against her cheeks. She began to think about what was expected of her. She had to wear a mask every day, to hide where she came from and who really was. A song that she knew came to mind.

"Look at me.

You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me.

Everyday, it's as if I play a part, Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart."

Tenionia let go of the blossom and watched it draft on the wind and disappear from sight. She sighed heavily.

"Who is that girl I see? Staring straight, back at me?

When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

She looked up at the sky to see stars beginning to appear in the blackness of the night. The wind blew though her hair and whispered in her ears. She looked down as she stopped at a fountain and stared at her reflection. She sighed as the crown of golden lotus flowers within her black hair glinted in the dim light.

"I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in.

But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend I'm, someone else for all time.

When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Bakura had slipped easily into the gardens of the palace. He froze when he heard a voice and peered out from behind the trees to see Lady Tenionia walking though the gardens, singing. Bakura had heard a lot of women sing, but he hadn't heard a voice like hers. The birds had been silent to listen to her sing. It put the sirens to shame.

"There's a heart that must be free to fly.

That burns to know the reason why.

Why must we all conceal, what we think?

How we feel?

Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm someone else, for all time.

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Tenionia looked up from the pond and hugged her arms as she sang the last verse of the song. She was completely unaware of the fact that she had entranced the Thief King Bakura. Bakura couldn't help but feel his heart catch in his throat. Tenionia's voice sounded so close to his mother's.

"When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Tenionia sighed.

"Why is all this expected of me?" She asked and she sighed softly. A sound from the other side of the gardens caught the attention of both the Lady and the thief. A man cloaked from head to toe in black stepped out of the bush. Tenionia swallowed when her eyes fell to the dagger in his hand that glinted wickedly in the moonlight.

"I've got you now, White Magician." He moved towards her and she casted defense spell to stop him from getting closer. Then, the girl took off running. She hadn't gotten very far when her spell broke and the man began to chase her. The man grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to keep her from running any farther.

"Your sister is just dieing to see you, Princess." The man told her and she growled.

"Well, I don't wish to see her." Tenionia twisted and snapped the man's wrist that was holding her hair. The man cried out and Tenionia blasted him backwards. The man was dead before he hit the ground. Tenionia let out a sigh as she struggled to stand. A hand steadied her and she looked up to see another man holding her.

"Pharaoh?" She asked weakly and he chuckled.

"No, not the Pharaoh." Then, Tenionia's vision went black.

* * *

Bakura couldn't help, but feel admirable to the girl. She had just killed a man with her powers. Bakura saw that she was threatening to fall over, he gently supported her shoulders and she gazed up at him.

"Pharaoh?" She weakly asked and he allowed himself a chuckle.

"No, not the Pharaoh." Then the girl passed out. Bakura couldn't stop himself from smirking. Though, the moment ended when the sounds of guards began to grow louder and Bakura growled. Not seeing that he had much choice, Bakura scooped Tenionia up in bridal style and scaled over the palace wall and disappeared into the night.


	4. The meeting

Me: Oh man, I have been neglecting this fic. So sorry about that. ^^" I lost my muse for this story for a little while and it was kinda annoying me. But You see the first encounter with Tenionia and Bakura in this one. The next one will be longer, hopefully. I only own Tenionia and my characters.

* * *

Atem frowned he sat on the throne the next morning. Mahad had told him that a man was found dead in the courtyard last night and Atem was beginning to worry about Tenionia. She hadn't shown up at training that morning and it wasn't like her to miss that class. Atem's fingers began to impatiently tap the arm of the throne and Mahad took notice of this.

"Please be patient, My Pharaoh, the guards are searching around the palace and around the city." Mahad assured him. "She will be found." Atem hummed as he thought. His mind still clouded with worry for his friend.

* * *

Tenionia moaned as she opened her eyes. She had found herself laying on a soft bed in a room she didn't recognize. She looked down to see her dress had been replaced with a ratty short sleeve peasant dress that cut off just above the knees. Her jewelry had been taken expect her coin, her earrings and two thick anklets. Tenionia lifted herself from the bed and began to wander around the room. Golden jewelry, trinkets, and lavish fabrics were littered all around. A mirror with gold framing sat in the corner and Tenionia tilted her head as she looked at her reflection. To her surprise, her crown of gold lotus flowers was still intertwined in her black hair.

"I see that you're awake." Tenionia whirled around to see a boy in a red and gold robe. The boy looked like he was eighteen with a shock of white hair over his dark eyes. The scar over his one eye looked like a knife wound from long ago. Tenionia swallowed.

"Why am I here?" She asked and he grinned, showing off his canines.

"Because you caught my attention when I saw you in the palace."

"You were the thief that was in the palace?"

"That was me. You caught my eye." He moved closer to her and she backed up.

"Stay away from me." She hissed and he tilted his head to one side.

"Why should I, Lady Tenionia?" Tenionia froze when he called her that. Her mind went momentarily blank. Her hand started to glow white and he growled at the sight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned and Tenionia held a hand in front of his face.

"Never call me that." Bakura frowned as her magic subsided and the glow of her eyes and hand dimmed.

"I despise being called Lady Tenionia. I was disowned by my family long ago." She said, turning away.

"In their eyes, I'm not fit to be a princess." Bakura lifted an eyebrow at this.

"I wish to go home." A pearly tear streaked her cheek. Bakura grunted and walked out of the room. Tenionia fell to her knees and let her long hair hide her face. What she didn't notice was the crude red mark burning itself into her wrist. Tenionia wiped her eyes. She looked down and sharply inhaled at the sight of the symbol. Her fingers touched the symbol and she winced.

'It can't be time yet. Not Now!' She thought desperately.

* * *

Bakura growled as he strode though the village. He didn't realize that his feet were leading him towards his old house. Bakura sharply inhaled at the sight of the broken clay brick house that he had spent the majority of his childhood in. The roof had caved in and chunks of clay had fallen. The only remaining evidence of anyone living there was the two wooden dolls that were lying on the ground. Bakura walked over and picked one up. The wood was rotting and felt odd in Bakura's hand. Bakura swallowed down the thoughts of his younger sister and his other family. His hand closed around the doll.

"I wouldn't let their deaths be in vain. The Pharaoh will pay for what he did." He muttered, dropping the doll. It hit the ground with a clatter and Bakura strode out of the house.


	5. Incident in the stables

Me: OH MAH GOODNESS! I can't believe the action I'm getting from this story and my AQ worlds story! I was looking at my stats and saw that this story and my AQ worlds story has over a hundred hits on it. THANK YOU! I HEART YOU ALL! :D

E: Right, Hey where's Bakura and Tenionia?

Tenionia: I don't know where Bakura is, but I'm right here.

Me: Anyways, Thanks to all who reviewed, added to favorites and are following this story. ^-^ I don't own Yugioh, just me and my characters and my crazy ass muse ^^" and the song is River Lullaby by Amy Grant. I don't own that either.  
Happy reading!

* * *

Marik had been walking around feeding the horses when Bakura came walking in from the village. Marik offered a greeting, but Bakura didn't answer.

"Someone's in a mood." He muttered and Bakura turned.

"I heard that, Marik." Bakura lifted an eyebrow at what the other boy was doing.

"Why are you feeding the horses? I thought that was someone else's job."

"Yea well, the guy that did this job got himself killed a few days ago, and no one is willing to do the job expect for me." Bakura hummed. A grin found it's way on his face and Marik noticed this.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." Bakura still had that sneaky smile on his face and it was starting to creep Marik out.

"Bakura, what in Ra's name did you do?"

"Well considering I'm the thief that follows his own rules,"

"You did it, didn't you." That smile on Bakura's face was all that Marik needed.

"Ra dammit Bakura! I told you not to!"

Bakura snorted.

"I'm the King of Thieves, Marik! There's your reason why I didn't listen to you, it was because I live by MY rules." Marik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right, but what are you going to do with her?" Bakura shrugged.

"I have no idea." The two were quiet for a few moments until Marik said.

"I heard that Lady Tenionia is good with horses." Bakura looked at him.

"So?"

"So, what if you bring her here and she helps me handle the horses?" Bakura thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea, Marik." Bakura stood and started to walk back to the hideout.

"I'll be right back, wait here."

* * *

Tenionia had been bored out of her mind walking around the room. She had looked at the gold trinkets and such that littered the room. When she heard the door open, she turned to see the boy walk in.

"You're needed that the stables." Tenionia stood. The boy inclined his head at the door and started to walk out, with Tenionia following close behind.

Bakura walked in and stepped aside, letting Tenionia move forward.

* * *

"Marik, you're the one to make sure she does what she's told." With that, Bakura walked off. Marik grunted and turned to the girl.

"You know anything about horses." Tenionia smiled and nodded.

"Alright, you are going to help be feed them and brush them, though," He pointed at a large pure black stallion at the back of the stables.

"Be careful around that one."

"Why?" Tenionia asked and Marik sighed.

"That's Bakura's horse, Akon. He cares very deeply for it and doesn't like people-" Before he could finish, Tenionia walked up to the horse's stall without fear.

"Hey!" She looked over her shoulder.

"If he's as dangerous as you say, there's a likelihood that he's like Abyss." Marik lifted his eyebrow as Tenionia slowly put out her fingers to touch the horse's nose. The horse nickered and let Tenionia pet him. Tenionia smiled and Marik smirked.

"I'll be dammed." He walked up behind her a little ways.

"You managed to control the beast with just a touch." Marik remarked, eying the horse as it nickered in contentment as Tenionia continued to pet it.

"What did you mean when you said that he's like Abyss?"

"Abyss was my horse back at the palace." Tenionia said still petting the horse.

"Abyss wouldn't let anyone near him expect me. He was marked as impossible as a foul back in the stables in Teaorna and no one had the guts to try and break him. Then one night, I snuck into the stables and offered my touch to him. I had been riding him ever since." Tenionia looked at Marik with a little smile on her face. Marik grunted and walked around caring for the other horses while Tenionia cared and fed Akon. Marik had been zoned out when he heard humming. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tenionia singing with a blissful smile on her face.

"Hush now, my baby, be still now don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream."

Marik was enchanted by her voice. It made him think of his home.

"Draft on a river, that flows though my arms.

Draft as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm.

Holding you, I'm smiling too.

Here is my arms, Safe from all harm... and holding you, I'm smiling too."

She began to vocalize as she went about her work and Marik felt a poke on his shoulder and he turned to see Bakura watching her.

"Now you know why, her voice could put the sirens to shame." Bakura looked at Marik and he shrugged.

"Makes me think of my home." A scream caught them both by surprise and the sound of a body hitting the ground of the stable. Tenionia had collapsed on the ground and was twitching. Bakura dashed up to her and cradled her head.

"Marik, go find your brother!" Marik didn't need to be told twice. He dashed out of the stable and went to find Odion. Bakura looked down to see a crimson glow under her sleeve on her right arm. Bakura ripped the cloth away to find marks burning red and pulsing along the length of her arm.

"What in Ra's name?" Bakura wondered as he looked at the marks. Odion and Marik came in after a few minutes.

"What happened?" Odion asked and Marik replied.

"She just cried out and collapsed." Odion knelt and touched her forehead and neck.

"She's fine, it just seems that those marks on her arm are acting up."

"What marks?" Marik asked. His eyes fell to her arm and he muttered "Oh."

"Come on, Lets lie her down."


	6. I am nothing like you!

Atem had been walking though the twisting corridors of the palace when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Atem stopped and held his chest. Then the pain subsided and a soft blue glow came from the necklace that Tenionia had given him for his birthday. What she had told him that day began to echo in his mind.

'I put an enchantment on both of these pendants so when I'm in danger, you will feel a sharp pain for a moment then it will start to glow.' Atem looked at the small pendant and sighed.

"I'll find you Tenionia, I promise."

* * *

Tenionia was in a dark room, lying with her cheek against the cold black floor. The marks on her arm were glowing, casting a crimson glow about the room.

"Well, well... Daughter." A voice came from the darkness at the edges of the room. Tenionia groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor, on to her feet.

"My little Tenionia." Tenionia clinched her fists. It had been over two summers since she had heard that voice. HIS voice.

"I see that the runes are acting up." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know that it is time for you to play your role."

"I would rather die then help you!" Tenionia proclaimed, sending a blast of white into the shadows. A figure of a man formed and blocked the stream of light.

"There isn't any point in trying to deny the darkness inside of you. It has always been there, and everyday it grows in strength. You can't deny MY power inside of you."

Tenionia growled.

"Like father, like daughter."

"I am nothing like you!" Tenionia hissed. "The light inside of me is stronger then the dark, you and I both know that. My powers are of Isis, not yours." The marks or runes on her arm glowed brighter and Tenionia cried out in agony, clutching her arm.

"As much as you wish to deny it, you are still who you are. The runes upon your arm are the evidence of that fact."

Tenionia glared at him, her eyes white with her power.

"Be gone!" She cried. "I may be your daughter, but I will not stop fighting against you! Return back to the Realm of Shadows."

The demon of the shadows hissed and retreated. Then Tenionia herself drafted back to the waking world.

* * *

Tenionia slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was back in Bakura's room, laying on the bed. Tenionia sighed, blowing a tuff of black hair out of her face.

"Good, you're up." The girl looked over to see Marik and Bakura sitting off to the side. Marik jabbed his elbow into Bakura.

"Good to see you too." She sarcastically replied. Marik snickered and shut up when Bakura glared at him.

"You passed out in the stables." Marik told her, handing a piece of bread to her, which she gladly took and nibbled on.

"I was wondering about the marks on your arm. I hadn't seen anything like it." Tenionia frowned and looked away.

"Good job Marik." Bakura muttered.

"No, it's an understandable question." Tenionia said looking back at them.

"It's just a touchy subject." Bakura shrugged.

"Good, we don't wish to hear about it." Marik scowled and slapped the thief over the head. Tenionia giggled. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Me: Man, I have been neglecting this one, I feel bad :(**

**E: Right, of course you do.  
**

**Me: :P I lost my muse for this one, she ran away on me. But I found her again, so that's good. If you didn't notice, The line that Bakura says at the end was from Lion King. Ah, Timon, I love him ^_^  
**

**E: Right, so Sorceress doesn't own Atem, Bakura and Marik, just Tenionia.  
**

**Me: TTFN!  
**


	7. Daughter of the silver moon

**Me: HAHAH! TWICE IN A ROW :D**

**E: Yea, good for you.  
**

**Me: :P Anyways, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or the song. The song is called Daughter of the Moon by adrisaurus. Here's the link: watch?v=ZW25nrh-mxo  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Tenionia mostly fell into a route after the incident. She was mostly around to help Marik in the stables and help with cooking meals for Bakura and the others. Bakura would sneak into the stables just to bug Marik and listen to her sing. Bakura didn't mind that she was the one to work with Akon, in fact, she had a gift for taming horses and it awed both of the thieves how she managed it. One day, Marik introduced her to Kaan.

"He's an rebellious one." Marik told her as they stared at the large buckskin horse in the stall in front of them.

"He kicks off everyone, even Bakura." Tenionia looked at him.

"He kicked Bakura off?" She asked stunned and he nodded.

"Had a bruised tail bone and couldn't sit properly for a few weeks." Tenionia snickered at that.

"I'll bet it bruised his pride also." Marik nodded, grinning.

"Oh yea." Tenionia walked up to the stable slowly. Kaan saw her and started to rear. Tenionia put her hands above her head, yelling out:

"Steady!" She gently grabbed under Kaan's chin and petted his nose, gently speaking to him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to harm you." Marik smiled as he crossed his arms. Tenionia eased a bridle onto the horse's head. She then opened the gate and stepped inside as Marik passed her a blanket and a saddle.

"I'm surprised that you learned how to ride a horse." Marik remarked and Tenionia shrugged.

"All royals were required to learn at a young age back in Teaorna." Marik 'ohed' and watched as Tenionia strapped the saddle to Kaan and petted his neck. Tenionia took the bridle into her hand and started to lead Kaan out of the stall as Marik opened the door. Tenionia mounted Kaan and nudged his sides, making him start into a steady trot over the desert plains. Bakura walked out and lifted an eyebrow.

"What is she doing?" He asked Marik and he grinned.

"Apparently showing you up." Bakura looked to see that Tenionia was riding Kaan. Bakura swung at Marik, which Marik dodged.

"You are dead!" Marik laughed as he took off running. Tenionia saw them and laughed.

"C'mon Kaan! Ya!" She turned Kaan and chased after the two men. Bakura ended up tackling Marik and pinning face down in the sand.

"Bakura! I give! I give!" He shouted into the sand, waving his arms around. Tenionia rode up and laughed at the sight. Bakura let him up and Marik spat sand at him.

"Thanks for that!"

"That was for letting her ride Kaan without my permission." Bakura shot back and Tenionia dismounted and walked up to them with Kaan.

"So I have to ask to ride?" Bakura took one glance at the look she was giving him and sighed.

"Whatever." He said standing and walking away. Marik and Tenionia glanced at one another and smirked.

"Someone's annoyed." They called.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Bakura yelled back, making Tenionia and Marik laugh.

* * *

One day, a few days after the Kaan incident, Tenionia was talking with Marik when Bakura walked in with a grin on his face. Marik left to ask what he did as Tenionia busied herself by tending to one of the horses.

"You're in a very good mood." Marik remarked.

"In fact I am."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well, You missed a raid of a caravan."

"Ra damn it." Marik cursed and Bakura chuckled, glancing in Tenionia's direction. She started to hum a dark song that Bakura nor Marik had heard before.

_"Silver light,_

_ She turned her face up to the starlit sky._

_ And on this night began to wonder why._

_ She knew that soon the day would come."_

Marik and Bakura shared a look as Tenionia continued to sing, completely unaware that they were listening.

_ "Born to be,_

_ An heir of beauty and serenity._

_ Into this world she entered quietly._

_ To her surprise she was the one."_

Bakura's breath caught in his throat. He was completely blown away by the sound of her voice. She was singing the story of a girl that was different. In her only way, a daughter of the moon.

_"Destiny was close behind her._

_ Phantom of borrowed life._

_ And her sea was a reminder._

_ Mirror of given light."_

Bakura noticed something sparkle run down her cheek. It was a single pearly tear.

_"Then one day,_

_ The sigh she'd waited for in the skies of gray._

_ Traversed a winding road and came her way._

_ She found the love she hoped she would._

_ But she knew,_

_ That she had promises to stay true to._

_ The dormant daughter of the silver moon._

_ Then all at once she understood._

_ Destiny was close behind her._

_ Phantom of borrowed life._

_ And the sea was a reminder._

_ Mirror of given light."_

Marik glanced at Bakura, who kept his eyes on the girl petting the horse. Bakura was caught in the spell of her voice.

_ "From the sky,_

_ She watched the life._

_ She'd known she would leave behind._

_ Said goodbye._

_ And gave her people._

_ Life though her sacrifice."_

The stables were silent after she had finished. Marik and Bakura were speechless. How could they speak? Then Tenionia broke the silence.

"That was the song that my brother taught me. He told me that I was the daughter of the moon in that story." She turned and Bakura frowned when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"So, you're saying that you're dying?" Marik asked. Tenionia swallowed and nodded. She pulled back her sleeve, displaying the runes along the length of her arm.

"These runes were given to me by my father when I was a child. He placed an enchantment on them so that as long as I am away from Teaorna, the more of my life is drained." Bakura locked eyes with Tenionia.

"I'm slowly dying, and there isn't anything I can do to stop it..."


	8. Into the Forbidden house

Me: I am on a roll! :D Disclaimer is same as always, Happy reading!

* * *

Marik looked at Bakura with wide eyes, who had a neutral look on his face. Marik looked at Tenionia and she swallowed.

"How long do you have?" Bakura asked and Tenionia shrugged.

"I don't know, the runes only started to act up now."

"Why now?" Marik asked and the princess shrugged.

"I can't answer that." Bakura grunted.

"My guess was the runes stirred because you're in Kul Elna." Tenionia's eyes widened.

"Why did you bring me to Kul Elna?!" She demanded and both of the men were surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"Well my hideout was here." Bakura recovered from his surprise. Tenionia throw her hands up and stormed off. Marik glanced at Bakura.

"Good job, Bakura."

"What did I do?"

"She's a LIGHT magician, so naturally she was going to react to coming here." Bakura sighed though his nose.

"She's probably off walking around blowing off steam." He said walking off. Marik sighed.

"Don't count on it, she looked pretty pissed."

* * *

Tenionia dashed though the abandoned streets that were lite by the high moon. She stopped and gazed up at it as the wind blew though her hair.

"Why did it have to be me? Why did Isis have to pick me to carry this power?" She wondered as she started to walk again. She let her feet lead her to a house at the edge of the village. Unknown to her, it was the forbidden house. She slowly walked down the stairs, unknowing of what was waiting.

* * *

"Hey Marik?" Marik looked up to see Bakura walking into the room.

"Have you seen Tenionia?" Marik shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her since earlier." He hummed then felt a jolt. Bakura cursed then took off ran with Marik on his tail.

Tenionia felt anxious as she wandered though the house. She had felt the presence that sent prickles up her spine. She stopped and swallowed. Voices began to whisper in her mind.

'Intruder.'

'Why are you here?'

Wispy humanoid blobs began to form and draft though the air. Tenionia could feel their emotions and it was stabbing her like daggers. They all seemed to mold themselves into one and attack her, squeezing the life out. Tenionia screamed as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She heard a voice yelling at the spirits.

"BE GONE! Save your hunger for the Pharaoh!" Then Tenionia passed out.

* * *

Bakura and Marik had dashed to the forbidden house and Bakura had booked it down the stairs to see the spirits feeding on Tenionia.

"BE GONE!" He yelled and the spirits growled.

'She has power!' They hissed.

"Save your hunger for the Pharaoh!" The spirits parted and Bakura walked over to Tenionia and gently picked her up, touching her forehead.

'She is still alive, Bakura.' Zorc's voice came from the stone. 'It's no surprise that she could survive the spirit's wrath.'

"How?" He looked up to see Zorc ghastly form smirk.

'Oh Bakura, you didn't know? Little Tenionia isn't an ordinary white magician. No, she possesses a fragment of Isis' spirit, therefore has a stronger endurance against vengeful spirits.'

Bakura frowned and looked down at the white magician he was holding.

'That of course also means,' Zorc continued. 'That she has a Ka as well, but I will leave her to explain about that.' The image of Zorc started to evaporate.

'Wake her gently, Bakura. Wake her gently...'


	9. Saved

Me: Hi again! I finished this chapter yesterday, but didn't post it. -^- Sorry, you see Zirera in this one. She is mostly going to the antagonist in this so you're going see her more, I promise that.

E: Anyways, Sorceress doesn't claim Yugioh, just Tenionia and Zirera and of course me!

Me: Thanks E, Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bakura glared at the spot that Zorc been, rather annoyed that the spirit was playing him. He growled and shook his head. Tenionia groaned in his arms and Bakura allowed himself a small smirk. She opened her eyes and the smirk on Bakura's face disappeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked sharply and she flinched.

"Sorry Thief king, I didn't realize-"

"You could have been killed if you were a mere mortal!" He hissed and she looked down.

"What do you mean by if?" Bakura let her get out of his lap and ran a hand though his hair. He looked at the tablet with Diabond on it and Tenionia followed his gaze.

"You have a lot more to you then you realize." He said.

"You have a very powerful Ka." Tenionia sighed.

"I know that." She bluntly said and Bakura gave her a look. Tenionia sighed.

"Her name is Isis the trickster." She started to absently pull on her coin.

"She only really appears whenever I feel intense rage or any other emotion." Bakura frowned and Tenionia looked at him.

"How do you know about Ka's?" He pointed at Diabond.

"That is my Ka, Diabond, and before you ask, those spirits were the spirits of the villagers of Kul Elna."

"Kul Elna?" Tenionia asked slowly and Bakura looked at her and she gasped when she saw sorrow in his eyes.

"I was the only surviver of the onslaught."

"Thief King- I never knew."

"It's fine, not many of my men know, hell, Marik and his brothers are the only ones that I could trust." Bakura stood and turned to Tenionia, who was still on the floor.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Tenionia shakily stood and walked after him. As they walked, Tenionia was quiet and kept her head bowed, until:

"Bakura." Tenionia looked up.

"What?"

Bakura turned to her.

"Call me Bakura from now on." Tenionia thought and nodded.

"Bakura." She smiled. "I like that name."

* * *

Marik looked down to see Tenionia and Bakura walking up and he grinned.

"Glad to see that you didn't die, Tenionia." Tenionia shot him a look.

"Thank you for the words of comfort, Marik." Marik laughed and Tenionia smiled. Bakura rolled his eyes as the three walked back to the hideout.

* * *

Zieria screamed in rage as her men reported. She banged her fist against the jade throne.

"What do you mean she left the safety of the Pharaoh?!" She demanded.

"From what I understand my queen," The man said calmly. "It wasn't her choice to leave the palace, it seems that she was taken by the thief king." Zieria calmed, then smirked.

"Oh? Do we know where his hide out is?"

"Our spy is doing very well." Zireria smirked.

"Good, send out Ma'kan and his band out to get her. Bring her back kicking and screaming if you have to." The man bowed.

"Yes, Queen Zieria." Then walked out leaving the queen alone. She grinned wickedly.

"Just wait sister dear, we are about to have a very tearful reunion..."


	10. Attack

Me: Ha! Finally in the double numbers! :D Anyways Disclaimer is same as always! Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia had been fidgeting and Bakura asked what was wrong. A blush rose in her cheeks and she looked away.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"I'm so used to having skirts covering my legs." She admitted and Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"So all of the dresses you are to wear have long skirts?" Her blush deepened as she nodded slightly. Bakura rolled his eyes and stood.

"Follow me." Tenionia just shrugged and complied. Bakura lead her back to his room and began digging in the many chests and piles of loot.

"Here." He tossed a long white dress in her general direction which she caught. It was a white linen dress with gold coins across the ribs and down the hem of the skirt.

"Put it on." Tenionia glared at him.

"What?"

"I'm not going to change with you looking! Even the Pharaoh-"

"Fine! Fine, Fine!" Bakura walked out of the room and Tenionia snickered. That worked better then she thought. She quickly changed out of the ragged dress and pulled the new one over her head, smiling as the skirt fell to the ground. She looked at herself in the mirror and allowed a smile.

"Are you done?" Bakura's voice came from outside. Tenionia got a sneaky look on her face.

'I think I want to have some fun.'

"No! Stay out!" She called and quietly snickered when she heard Bakura groan.

"Come on, it can't take that long to pull on a dress."

"That is where you are wrong Bakura. Dresses are harder to get into then you think." Bakura growled again. He was quiet for a few moments then asked:

"What about now?"

"Bakura!" Another groan and Tenionia snickered again. She could picture the thief rolling his eyes. She walked over to the door and stepped out. Bakura's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the princess. She couldn't resist grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She turned away and Bakura gave her a funny look.

"It's just I had been playing with you." Bakura stopped and glared at her and she just walked for a few steps.

"You tricked me?"

"It kept it out of the room, didn't it?" She asked turning. Bakura's face shifted to a grin.

"You are a sneaky minx." Tenionia shrugged.

"It's a talent." Bakura chuckled.

"Right."

"Bakura!" The two turned to see one of the other thieves being followed by Marik.

"There are a bunch of men riding towards the hide out. They have the crest of the kingdom of Teaorna on them." Tenionia's eyes widened and she looked panicked at Bakura.

"What is it?" Bakura asked and Tenionia swallowed.

"This place isn't safe anymore." She stated ominously. "Not for me."

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked.

"My sister Zireria is sending her men after me, and I know her better then anyone. She wouldn't stop until I give in." She looked at Bakura.

"She'll go as far as harm the people I care about, that I know." Bakura scowled.

"Marik, rally the others and keep them distracted." Marik nodded and the two ran back the way the came down the hall. Bakura snatched Tenionia's hand and began to pull her in the stables.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she picked up her skirt to keep up with Bakura's speed. Bakura headed for Akon's stable and opened it.

"I'm getting you out." He said as he grabbed the blanket, saddle and bridle and placed them on Akon.

"Bakura, you don't need to-"

"Yes, I do." He turned to her and she was surprised by look in his eyes. It was almost like he had let her into something that only they knew about.

"You caught me in your spell that first night I saw you. I just knew that I wanted you to be mine." Tenionia was speechless. Bakura held out his hand.

"But you have to trust me." Tenionia looked at his hand, then his face. She hesitated, but in the end took a hold of it. Bakura smirked as he lifted her up onto the horse, then mounted himself.

"Lets go Akon!" Bakura kicked Akon and the stallion reared, whining. Tenionia clung to Bakura's coat as Akon bolted out the stable door and into the village. Tenionia watched as everything passed in a blur. She could hear the sounds of battle getting farther and farther away. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. Ma'kan had seen her. He rode in a wide arc and began to pursue them.

"Bakura, Ma'kan is following us." Tenionia warned. Bakura glanced back for a moment and growled.

"Hand over the princess!" Ma'kan called over the wind and Bakura growled.

"Hell no!" Bakura urged Akon to move faster.

"Diabond! Come out and fight!" Tenionia looked up to see the monster of the tablet that she had seen in the forbidden house. Ma'kan growled, but managed to dodge the green blasts that Diabond had sent. Bakura glanced back.

"What the hell?"

"He's a dark magician." Tenionia told him. "And Diabond is a dark monster, the only way to take him out is with light."

"With Isis." Bakura said and Tenionia nodded once. She took a deep breath.

'I can do this.' She thought as she shut her eyes. The eye of her coin flashed and when she opened her eyes, they were sheering white.

"Isis The Tricker! Here My Summoning Call!" A dune of sand exploded off to the left of them and a woman with long black hair and in royal jewelry with sparkling wings emerged. Bakura gasped as the Ka soared overhead. Ma'kan cursed.

"Isis, take him out with Divine Lighting!" Tenionia commanded. The sorceress produced a ball of crackling white lighting and fired it at Ma'kan. Ma'kan screamed as the lighting engulfed him, but completely missed the horse. Bakura glanced back and smirked when he saw Ma'kan's body hit the ground. Diabond and Isis vanished and Tenionia slumped against him. Though Bakura couldn't blame the girl for being exhausted. She had just summoned one of the most powerful Ka's, she was bond to be tired.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' He wondered as he and Tenionia rode towards an oasis.


	11. Tenionia's past pains

Me: HEY! I am back!

E: She's a tad bit crazy right now.

Me: Oh thank you so much, E

E: Heh, no problem.

Me: Anyways! This one has Tenionia's story in a little more detail. It also drops hints of what is to come. So yea, and! I changed the genre back to Adventure, But as I said beforehand still stands. If you don't know what I am talking about, I suggest you wait and see. K?

E: Anyways, Sorceress of the Nile doesn't claim Yugioh. Just her original characters. (If she did own Yugioh, that would be very bad...)

Me: Thanks E.

E: Yea.

Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura spotted the oasis and dismounted and lead the horse on the ground. Tenionia woke up and was looking back the way they had come. Bakura glanced at her.

"If you're worried about the others, don't waste you time." Bakura said and Tenionia looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They're thieves, they know how to live without fear so they can handle themselves." Tenionia hummed in thought. Later that night, Bakura was turning the coals of the fire they had built with a thick stick that he had found. Tenionia was sitting a little ways away from him, watching the flames. Bakura glanced at the girl and was surprised to see the light of the fire cast a haunted look in her dark purple eyes. Her long hair danced slightly in the dry wind. Bakura sat back.

"You know," Bakura looked at the girl.

"I don't know your whole story, I only know pieces of it." Tenionia gazed off into the distance.

"Well, The daughter of the moon song describes my life almost perfectly." She admitted.

"I came into the world fairly quietly, I wasn't very special to begin with, but around when I was eight years old, I had stumbled on a rouge that was planning on killing my father. He tried to attack me and..." She opened her palm, revealing a scar shaped like a feather.

"I discovered my powers then, but being eight I didn't realize the extent until my father forced me to train with the other magicians." Tenionia looked back at the fire and bit her lip.

"That wasn't the greatest plan as we discovered later. None of the other magicians could perform light magic." Tenionia blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I guess you could say I was the black sheep." Bakura hummed.

"You were shunned?" Tenionia nodded.

"After my mother passed away, my father was very sure to keep me hidden. As far as he was concerned, it was better that no one knew about me, and that I didn't know about the world outside the walls." She sighed sadly and Bakura eyed her. Tenionia pulled her knees closer to her chest and hugged them.

"But, I had a rebellious streak. Hell, I snuck out of the palace with Silos and explored the city, just because I would grow bored." Bakura had to chuckle at that. Tenionia grinned.

"I also caused a little bit of trouble and panic in the city." Bakura laughed at that. The thought just made him laugh. Tenionia's smile vanished.

"I was eleven when my father placed the runes on my arm. It hurt, but he told me it was a precaution that had to be taken. After I showed Silos the runes, he instantly began to research the spell my father had used. When he discovered that the runes steal a person's lifeforce, He insulted my father, saying that he was taking a precaution that was going to kill me in end. I had overheard and demanded that the runes had to be revised. My father told me that wasn't going to, and that he didn't regret anything." Bakura stared at the princess. Was her father really that heartless? Heartless enough to put the life of his daughter on the line?

"Silos did the unthinkable. In the dead of the night, he and I rode to Pharaoh's kingdom. Before we had lift, Silos cast a spell, so runes effect wouldn't activate once I had entered the kingdom. Silos had told me not to speak of the runes to anyone, not even the Pharaoh. No one was to know about it, if they did and they were close to me, they would try to revise the runes, and have themselves killed."

"It's that powerful?" Bakura asked and Tenionia wearily nodded.

"Yes, My father's magic isn't like any other. It's one of the most powerful forms of Shadow magic. It's almost pure Shadow magic." Bakura snorted.

"I'll bet his magic isn't as powerful as mine." Tenionia turned away and shut her eyes.

"Arrogance is a flaw, you know." She wisely said. She opened her eyes, and thought.

"What is the date today?" She asked out of the blue. Bakura was a little surprised by the question.

"It's the 20th, why?" Tenionia's eyes widened.

"It's my birthday tomorrow..." She softly said.

"How old will you be?" Bakura asked and she looked at him.

"Seventeen." She bowed her head and was silent the rest of the night.


	12. Tenionia's birthday

Me: I don't own Yugioh or the song, Safe and sound. Just my muse and Tenionia and my other OCs. Enjoy! Thanks to the guys that reviewed, added to favorites and followed.

* * *

Tenionia woke up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and smiled when she saw Bakura sleeping up against a tree. As quietly as she could, she stood and walked to the pond in the center of the oasis. Ducking behind some tall cat tails, Tenionia undressed and stepped into the clear water. She removed her jewelry and ducked under to wash her hair. When she was finished, she redressed and went walking. She began to sing softly as she walked.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said don't leave me here alone.

But all that's dead and gone in the past.

Tonight."

Tenionia twirled once as she walked more, completely unaware that Bakura was lingering up in a tree, listening.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright.

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."

Tenionia stopped at the pool and sat on the bank. She shut her eyes as the wind blew though her hair. Bakura noticed the ghost of a sad smile on her face.

"Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling, everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold onto this lullaby,

even when the music's gone.

Gone.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright.

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."

The wind seemed to carry the words of the song. Bakura allowed himself a small sad smile of his own. She was putting so much passion into the words.

"Just close your eyes, you'll be alright...

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and

Sound..."

The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of the animals. Bakura hopped down and Tenionia looked over to see Bakura smirked.

"How long have you been listening?" She asked and he shrugged.

"When I heard you start to sing, I followed your voice and was sitting in that tree." He pointed at the tree he had been perched in and Tenionia grunted. Bakura sat next to her.

"So, what do you wish to do?" Tenionia shrugged. Bakura got an idea. He stood and offered a hand to Tenionia and she took it.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Bakura lifted her up onto Akon that was waiting nearby.

"It's a little surprise." Bakura smirked as he mounted in front of her. Tenionia gave him a suspicious look that he didn't see. Bakura nudged Akon's sides but the horse refused to move.

"Come on Akon." Bakura muttered, nudging the horse again. Still the horse refused to move. Tenionia giggled and slid off the horse. Bakura dismounted and watched with a lifted eyebrow as Tenionia lifted up each of Akon's hooves. When she came to the last hoof, she smirked in triumph. There was a stone caught in Akon's hoof.

"Can I borrow a dagger?" Bakura gave her a funny look.

"Why?"

"I need to pry the stone out and I can't do it with my nails." Bakura grunted, then handed her a dagger.

"Thank you." Bakura watched her work. When she finally got the rock out, she gently set Akon's leg down, handed Bakura back the dagger and walked to Akon's front and patted his nose.

"Is that better?" She asked and Akon nickered, nuzzling her cheek, making Tenionia laugh. Bakura couldn't help but smile at the sound of the girl's laugh. They mounted again and rode off towards the sunrise.

* * *

Zieria frowned as she stared intensely at a black crystal. Within the crystal was an image of Tenionia and Bakura riding. Zieria growled as Tenionia peered over his shoulder and gasped. They stopped at the top of a high cliff that overlooked the city.

_ "Wow,"_ Tenionia gasped, making Bakura chuckle.

_ "Amazing view?" _He asked as he slid out of the saddle. Tenionia nodded and Zieria rolled her eyes.

'Oh please, like the view of a city is all that wonderful.' She bitterly thought. She waved her hand over the crystal as one of her men strode in.

"My lady, It seems that Tenionia has escaped again."

"I am aware of that, you idiot." She growled irritably.

"Now what are we to do, My lady?" Zieria thought, then grinned.

"Let the Pharaoh find them himself, then when he does find the love sick couple, we move in and drag Tenionia back." The man nodded.

"As you wish Queen Zieria." With that, the man walked out. A wicked grin grew on Zieria's face.

"You're not going to escape that easily, sister dear."

* * *

Atem was walking about the palace with a dark look in his eyes. Today was Tenionia's birthday. In his hand was a silver ring with a turquoise stone mounted on it. Atem stopped and played with the small piece of jewelry. The sun glinted off the silver band, making it seem like the ring was aware of his sorrows. He closed his fist around the ring and continued to walk.

* * *

After spending some time in the city (Without getting caught), Tenionia and Bakura were sitting on the cliff again, watching the sun set. Tenionia was nibbling on a mango that Bakura had gotten for her. She guess that he probably stole it, but she didn't say anything.

"You know this was the best birthday I've had." Tenionia softly remarked and Bakura looked over at the princess.

"What are you talking about?"

Tenionia looked up at the sky.

"For as long as I can remember, I was always kept behind walls." She locked eyes with Bakura.

"This is the first time that I've had a taste of real freedom since I was a child." Bakura grunted.

"Then you must have had a rather boring life." Tenionia made a face and Bakura chuckled. Tenionia looked back up at the sky.

"I feel happy." Bakura looked at her and she turned to him again.

"Out here, I feel like I haven't felt before, and I feel safe with you, Bakura." She smiled and he smirked.

"You know, you're the first that isn't afraid of me." He admitted and she chuckled.

"Oh? What about Marik and his brothers?"

"Well, besides them." She laughed again. Bakura touched her face. Tenionia was fully aware that Bakura was very close. His hair slight tickled her cheeks.

"Bakura... What are you-" She was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She was surprised at first, but she slowly melted into the kiss. She gave a little moan when Bakura broke away and he chuckled.

"We better get back." Bakura lifted her off the rock and placed her on Akon, then mounted himself.

"Thank you Bakura for doing this." She muttered and Bakura grunted. As they rode, Bakura would glance down at her, to see that she was sound asleep. Bakura gave a rare smile as he kissed her head.

"You're welcome, Tenionia."


	13. Found and I love her

Me: Man this chapter is long. But it's worth it. Disclaimer is same as always and thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle for helping me find my muse again. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenionia seemed to glow after her day with Bakura. Marik couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the girl, who was humming to herself.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, it was my birthday yesterday." Tenionia said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Marik smiled.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen now." Marik made a face.

"You're older then me." Tenionia gave a look of surprise.

"Really? How old are you then?"

"I'm sixteen and my brother Odion is twenty one." Tenionia ohed and turned back to Kaan. They were both quiet when Marik asked.

"Hey, have you seen Bakura at all?" Tenionia shrugged.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night." Marik hummed and turned when one of the other thieves came running in.

"The Pharaoh is coming!" He exclaimed. Marik frowned.

"Find Bakura!"

"He went on a raid." Marik cursed and Tenionia frowned.

'Atem is going to hate me for this.' She stepped forward.

"Gather the others and mount up, then ride out to the oasis." The thief shook her head.

"We don't have enough time." Tenionia sighed though her nose. She turned to Marik.

"Tell Bakura that I did what I'm about to do for him."

"Tenionia, what are you talking about?"

Tenionia touched her temple and turned back to the blonde.

"Look, tell him that I love him and I hope that he feels the same." Before Marik could stop her, she took off running.

"Tenionia!" She ignored the calls of Marik and squeezed her eyes shut as she dashed to the surface.

'Bakura, forgive me.' She prayed.

* * *

Atem, Mahad, Seto and Karim rode on horseback into the village. Seto crinkled his nose at the mushy smell. Atem dismounted and patted his horse.

"Pharaoh, are you sure this is a good idea?" Karim asked. Keeping his eyes forward, Atem answered.

"This is the only place we haven't checked yet."

"She could have easily returned to Teaorna." Seto voiced.

"Tenionia hated it there, so it is highly unlikely that she would return." Mahad argued. "Besides, she made it very clear that she wasn't welcome there."

"Mahad is correct." Atem turned.

"I know Tenionia, and it isn't like her to return to Teaorna."

"Well, why would she come here?" Karim asked.

"This seems like the last place she would come." What they didn't realize was that Tenionia was listening in the shadows. She had come up the secret passage that was cleverly hidden. Tenionia swallowed as the guardians argued among themselves.

"I agree," Mahad voiced. "There is a very dark aura around this village and Tenionia is intelligent to stay away from places like this."

"We haven't considered that she was kidnapped." Atem argued. "She could have been left here." She peered out and Karim looked up to see her.

"There she is!" They all turned to see her take off.

"Tenionia!" Atem called chasing after her. Mahad and Karim dismounted and parted ways while Seto rode. Atem broke away from behind her and went into a back alley. Tenionia turned a corner to run right into the Pharaoh. She panted and Atem held her arms so she wouldn't try and run again.

"Tenionia, why were you trying to run?" He asked.

"I thought you were someone else." She lied. She felt a little bad for lying to him, but she had to draw them away from the other thieves.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Atem took her hand and lead her back to the horses. The others met back to find them. The ride back to the palace was quiet. Tenionia kept her eyes on the village until it disappeared from view. The girl sighed softly.

'I'm sorry Bakura...'

* * *

Bakura returned that night to find the others morning. Glanced at Marik who was standing in the center of the village, waiting for him.

"What happened?" He demanded, hopping off his horse.

"The Pharaoh come and Tenionia went with him." Bakura's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

"And you didn't stop her?!" He demanded, his fists clenching. Marik sighed.

"Listen, she told me to tell you that she did it for you." Bakura froze.

"She said she loved you, and hoped that you felt the same way." Bakura swallowed. She...Loved him? Was that really how she felt? Marik eyed him.

"Do you feel the same?" Bakura looked up at him and he was surprised to see determination in his dark eyes.

"I do, and that's why I'm going to get her back." Marik frowned.

"You sure about that?"

"Marik, no one but you and I know about the runes." Bakura admitted. "Not even the Pharaoh knows, we were the first that she told." Marik's eyes widened.

"So, she has to get back to Teaorna soon, otherwise she's done for." Bakura nodded and the two thieves ran towards the stables.

* * *

Atem and Tenionia were walking aimlessly though the twisting corridors of the palace. Tenionia was in a new dress and new jewelry, but her crown remained in her hair.

"So you were attacked twice?" Atem asked and she nodded. She had mostly gotten over her melancholy mood.

"Both of them were from Zireria alright." Tenionia blew a piece of hair out of her face. She sighed heavily.

"She is still angry after what happened." Atem hummed.

"Oh! I have something for you." He pressed a small bundle into her hand and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Since I missed your birthday yesterday." A blush found its way onto her face. Atem gave her a nod to open it and when she did, a ring fell into her palm. It was a silver band with a glittering turquoise stone. Tenionia gasped, looking at her friend.

"Atem, it's beautiful." She breathlessly said and he smiled. He took the ring and placed it on one of her long fingers.

"I thought that you should have it." He smiled and she smiled shyly back.

"Listen, I think that we should celebrate."

"For what reason?"

"For your birthday, of course." Atem grinned. Tenionia frowned.

"Atem you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, your birthday is important to me, and I feel terrible for missing it." Tenionia sighed defeated.

"Fine," The Pharaoh grinned in triumph.

"But since I am the one the celebration is intended for I have a request."

"And that is?" Her eyes twinkled.

"I wish to sing." Atem was a little surprised by the request, but nodded.

"Of course." He smiled. Before he left, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad that you are safe." Then he walked off, leaving Tenionia standing in the hall, holding her cheek.

'Oh Bakura would be so mad if he saw that.' Tenionia looked down at her ring.

'I will Atem as a friend, but I love Bakura. Uhh, what do I do?'


	14. Song of parting

Me: YEA! Twice in a row! :D This is kinda a climatic chapter, and Zireria kinda dies. The song is song of parting from the fourth Inuyasha movie. I love that song so much and it is so pretty! Anyways, disclaimer is the same and Thanks to Angle for being awesome and fueling my muse! Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura smirked at he and Marik sat in their disguises with the rest of the crowd. He had heard about the celebration and couldn't help but smirk.

'That's perfect.' Now, he and Marik sat at the back of the crowd, waiting. The Pharaoh and the guardians had entered already and they were awaiting the arrival of the birthday girl. One of the guards stepped out from behind the curtain and announced to the crowd.

"May I present, Princess Tenionia of Teaorna." The guards opened the curtain and Tenionia stepped out. Bakura felt his breath hitch. She looked stunning. She was dressed in a gold and white spaghetti strap dress with a long dragging skirt. A belt of gold was around her thin waist and jewelry of both gold and silver hugged her arms and neck. A single ring beckoned her finger and it was the ring that Atem had given her, (Not that Bakura knew this.). Her crown of lotus flowers glinted on her head and her long hair was braided with gold flax. She looked like a true princess. The crowd bowed as she walked passed, nodding, then she locked eyes with Bakura and a slight smile twisted her lips. It made a soft smirk come to his own.

'She knew that I would come for her.'

* * *

Tenionia turned her head forward, suppressing the urge to grin. Bakura and Marik were here.

'I cannot give them away.' She thought sternly, suppressing the smile. She took the Pharaoh's hand and let him sit her down on a throne next to his.

"Let the Festival begin!" The Pharaoh's voice boomed though the throne room and music began to play. Dancers started to dance with graceful and skill. Tenionia smiled. The song ended and applause filled the air. Atem stood.

"Yes, thank you. Now, Tenionia would like to sing." Atem took Tenionia's hand and pulled her from the throne.

"Good luck." He whispered and Tenionia nodded. She walked to the center of the room, nodded at the musicians.

'Father once said to me,

Many moons ago, a demon hand will defend.

Mother said, one day,

There is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain.' She sang in a haunted voice with her hands clasped together. Everyone in the room was silent and speechless. Even Seto was silent.

'Two hands together.

Incomplete alone.

Balance and union, and the gate will open.

Go my children go, go to crimson flames.'

Tenionia spun once, making her skirt flare outwards. Bakura couldn't stop himself from smiling.

'To save, our children.

The lights of memory remain...' The music ended and Tenionia bowed. Applause filled the air and Bakura grinned. Tenionia smiled in his and Marik's direction, before returning to her throne.

"Well, What a lovely song choice, dear sister." A voice rung out and Tenionia froze, her shoulders going rigid. The Pharaoh and the Guardians frowned as a malicious laugh filled the air. A woman, clad in black and silver pushed away the curtain, momentarily displaying the dead guards on the other side. Tenionia turned and scowled.

"I didn't think that you would have cared, Zireria." Zireria frowned.

"Is that anyway to treat your older sister?"

"You were never my sister." Tenionia hissed. "You cared nothing for me, all you cared about was being the better daughter."

"And yet, Father still choose you over me." Zireria retorted. "What do you have to say about that?"

"The only reason Father choose me was because of my powers. He never gave a damn about what happened to me. I could have been carried off by thieves and the only reason he would send someone after me was because he was to afraid that my powers would be lost." Zireria growled. Her hand burst into black flames and she sent them at the floor in front of her. The people screamed and Zireria laughed.

"Look at them," She remarked with a twisted happy smile. "Fleeing like dogs with their tails between their legs." Bakura ducked behind a column to avoid being swept away with the crowd. Marik however wasn't so lucky. Bakura watched his blonde head disappear into the crowd.

'He'll probably go back to the hideout.' Now the throne room was mostly empty, besides him, the Pharaoh and his priests, Tenionia and her crazy-ass sister. Bakura peered out from behind the column to see the twisted smile on Zireria's face that Malik sometimes got, and those looks were freaky as hell.

"Come Tenionia, lets put your powers to the test, shall we?" Zireria challenged. Tenionia swallowed. She knew that Zireria was stronger then she was, and even if she was able to wear her down, there was no way that she was going to kill her own sister.

'She is following in the footsteps of my father.' She reasoned with herself.

'I have to accept, otherwise, everyone I love will be at risk.'

"Fine, I accept your challenge." She told her and Zireria grinned. Bakura looked at the girl. Was she out of her mind? A ball of black crackling energy formed in Zireria's hands.

"Catch!" She sent it flying. Tenionia crossed her arms in an 'X' over her chest and cried a command word.

"N'dah!" The hieroglyph burned over her wrists and Zireria's ball of energy hit a wall of white. Zireria growled. Tenionia let her own hands burn with white flames and she sent blasts of white at her sister, which she dodged like nothing. Bakura wondered how the woman was able to move so fast in a dress. Tenionia pressed closer to the darker woman, continuing to fire bursts of white flames, which the woman would block or dodge.

'This isn't getting me anywhere.' Tenionia thought. Then Zireria cried out a word that Tenionia didn't know.

"R'nam!"

'What?' Tenionia then screamed as her arm burned, the arm with the runes on it. Tenionia fell to her knees, clutching her arm as it burned crimson, the runes bright and clear.

"No..." She murmured and looked up when she heard Zireria laugh.

"Father taught me that word. He didn't tell me its meaning but now I see." Tenionia gritted her teeth. She could feel the runes draining her energy.

"Zireria..." She moaned, but her sister just glared at her with black emotionless eyes.

"How does it feel, Tenionia? To know that you are slowly dying from the inside out." She smirked.

"Stop this at once!" Zireria looked up to see Atem was walking briskly towards her. She smirked.

"Don't come any closer, Pharaoh. Otherwise, I will have the runes kill her faster." She threatened and Atem froze.

"Same goes for all of you." She hissed at the Guardians.

"No one move, or Tenionia will suffer." The Guardians looked at one another, then back at Tenionia, who was clutching her arm in pain. As much as they wanted to help her, they couldn't risk her being killed. Bakura growled. He wasn't going to stand by, not while Tenionia suffered like that. He stepped out from behind the column. Zireria turned.

"Who are you?!" She sounded surprised that someone was still present besides them.

"I go by the name of Bakura." He tore off the hood that had been hiding his hair. The Guardians as well as the Pharaoh gasped. Zireria smirked.

"I have heard of you, but why are you here? What do you care of my sister."

"Bakura..." Tenionia moaned, falling forwards. Bakura glared at the dark magician.

"What I care about Tenionia is none of your concern." He hissed.

"Diabond! Come out and fight!" Bakura's Ka formed, making Zireria growl. Bakura dashed to Tenionia and gently picked her up.

"You came." She weakly said and he smiled, brushing her hair to one side.

"Of course." Bakura turned to see that Zireria had summoned her own monster and that monster was locked in a push war with Diabond.

"Did you really think that Tenionia was the only one that could summon a Ka? That is where you are wrong." She pointed a finger and Tenionia, who was lying heavily in Bakura's arms.

"I will give you a choice, Thief King. Either you can fight me and have a chance of saving her from certain death, or I kill her and leave you in the hands of the Pharaoh, your choice." Bakura looked down at Tenionia, then at the magician and scowled.

"Bakura," He looked down to see Tenionia touching his scar with her thumb. A warmth came off and Bakura realized what was happening. She was lending him some of her power for Diabond.

"You know what you need to do." She pulled her hand away and shivered. Bakura looked up.

"Diabond! Use Divine white lighting!" He commanded.

"What?!" Zireria cried turning to see her monster being destroyed by a blast of white crackling light.

"Now destroy her!" Zireria screamed as Diabond sent another blast at her.

"R'NAM!" She cried. "THIS WAS YOUR MISTAKE THIEF KING!" She cried as she was sent into the shadows. Tenionia cried out, clutching her arm. Thief king cursed. He quickly stood and rushed out of the palace, taking her body with him as he mounted and rode into the desert.


	15. Death of the white magician

Me: This one is very depressing. Beware! I don't own Yugioh! Oh! Just a heads up, the Duat is the Egyptian realm of magic. Besides that, Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura's mind was in a panic. Tenionia was dying in his arms and he was powerless to stop it. He felt like he did when Kul Elna was destroyed. Bakura was gently cradling her shoulders with one arm and had the reins to Akon in the other.

"Just hang on, Tenionia." He muttered as she coughed. "Gods, just hang on." Akon seemed understand the urgency of the situation and galloped over the sands.

"Bakura..." Tenionia murmured and Bakura gritted his teeth. They were in the middle of the desert, no where near Kul Elna.

"Bakura, I need water." Tenionia winced in pain and Bakura nodded. He turned Akon towards the oasis. Bakura gently slid out of the saddle and sat down with Tenionia in his lap as she gulped down some water with difficulty. Bakura cradled her head and kissed her forehead.

"I don't have very long, Bakura."

"I know." He sadly said and the princess offered a weak smile.

"Listen Bakura, what I said back on the cliff, it was the truth." She swallowed before continuing.

"I have been trapped behind walls my entire life and I finally got a taste of freedom thanks to you." She smiled.

"I can do, this one last thing." She clutched her pendant with both hands and chanted softly. Bakura watched her pendant glow a soft gold.

"Now I can watch over you." She smiled. She placed a hand on Bakura's scar and he held her hand there.

"Just promise that you won't forget me, Bakura." Bakura shook his head.

"I won't." Bakura kissed her lips gently and she smiled.

"I love you, Thief king Bakura..." With that her eyes closed and her body went limp. Bakura clenched his teeth as he hugged her body to his chest.

"Tenionia..." He muttered, but he knew that she would not respond. She was gone.

* * *

In the Duat, Isis watched sadly as Bakura held Tenionia's dead body to his chest. The goddess sighed as he whispered vainly her name.

"Why are you sighing Isis?" She turned to see Osiris walking up next to her. She turned back to the image of the thief king.

"Princess Tenionia has died." Osiris sighed himself.

"So you're most loyal disciple has pasted hasn't she?"

"Well, not completely." Isis admitted.

"What do you mean, my wife?"

"She had known that it was her time, so she locked herself away in the coin, but let her body die." Isis informed him matter-of-factly. Osiris chuckled.

"She was a talented magician, and one of the most pure hearted humans I've ever seen. It was a worthy choice to give her the gift." Isis nodded.

"Though, I believe that she in a way, she resented it. It was a gift, true, but it was also a curse in it's own way." She turned back to the image and sighed.

"She died so young, just a day after her seventeenth birthday." Osiris touched her shoulder.

"That is the sorrow of us gods, Isis. We are to determine the fate of humans and magicians alike, but she died fighting for the ones she cared for," Osiris looked at the image of Bakura.

"And her lover..."

* * *

Bakura sat cradling Tenionia's body as it grew colder. He hadn't reacted when he heard the sound of horses, but he did react when the guards tore Tenionia's body out of his arms. Bakura snarled and struggled against the hold of the guards. Atem dismounted and gasped when he spotted her lying limply on the sand.

"Tenionia." He strode up to the magician and picked her up, hugging her body to his chest just as Bakura had. The Pharaoh turned and glared at the thief.

"I hope you're pleased, thanks to you, she's not gone." Bakura shoved the guards away, glaring at the royal.

"For your information," He hissed. "I cared for that girl, she was the only one that looked at me and didn't feel fear. I never wanted her to die." Atem placed her down and stood as Bakura bent down, picking up a handful of sand.

"Besides, you never really know what you have until it's gone forever. You were merely jealous how she was with me." He tossed the sand at Atem's face, temporarily blinding him and Bakura raced for Akon, leapt on and rode away.

"Are you alright, My Pharaoh?" Mahad asked as Atem rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine, it's merely sand."

"Should we go after the thief, Pharaoh?" Seto asked eagerly. Atem shook his head. He scooped up Tenionia's body.

"No."

"But Pharaoh-" Seto started and Atem cut him off with a glare.

"We'll return to the palace and give Tenionia a proper burial. She deserves that much." Atem mounted and pulled Tenionia's body with him. Then the Guardians turned and rode back to the palace, silently morning the princess.

* * *

Marik had been standing in the center of town when Bakura came back. He tried to talk to him, but merely shot him a look and Marik backed off. The look told him all that he needed, she was dead. Bakura just walked to the Forbidden house and disappeared underground without a word.

The spirits had sensed that the air was thick around the lone survivor. It was tinted with sorrow and blood. The blood of the white magician.

_'She is dead, I assume?'_ Bakura growled irritably at Zorc.

"Yes, she is dead. Now leave me alone." Bakura sat on the stairs to the platform with his back turned to the stone.

_ 'I was merely asking, and you know that I cannot leave you completely.'_ The thief growled again.

"You really know how to get on my nerves." A ghastly image of Zorc formed over the stone.

_ 'Yes, it's a talent. Why are you so upset by the girl's death? I thought she meant nothing to you.'_ Bakura pause for a moment.

"She had known all along that she was going to meet to her end." Bakura glanced over his shoulder.

"And the past few days that she had been here, she had proven that she was more then just a magician."

_ 'Was it that? Or was that she was the only one that could look at you, and not feel afraid? To wish to flee with terror?'_ Zorc challenged.

"It was that as well. She was unlike any magician I've met, and now she's dead." Bakura sighed. He stood and walked out. Zorc sighed.

_'That is where you are wrong, Bakura.'_


	16. Sealed away and promises

Me: Okay! This is the last chapter of Magician's Love. This has definitely been the most eventful story I've written. I wanted to thank Blood Thirsty Angle and Shadowclanwarrior for reviewing!

**Blood Thirsty Angle: I know, I am a mean person. Heehee, Zorc 'n' Pals, LK is awesome like that!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Yea, I love cliffies. But this is the last chapter so yea, and thanks for pointing out that typo, I didn't realize it, oops -.-'''  
**

As per usual, I own only MY characters. Happy readings!

* * *

That night, Bakura rode to the valley where Tenionia's tomb lay. He left Akon with Marik and the thief darted in the shadows, until he spotted it. It was deeper in the valley, half hidden by a overhanging cliff. Bakura smirked and ducked inside. It didn't take long for him to find the room where her coffin rested. Bakura strode up to the coffin and stared down on the face of the young woman with a neutral look on her face. Bakura sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tenionia. I didn't want it to end like this, but I promise we'll see each other again. I just hope that you find the peace that you deserve to have." With that, Bakura turned and left the tomb. As he left, the coin that was dangling in a hole in the wall on the opposite side of the room glinted. It seemed to be winking as he walked away. Inside the coin, Tenionia smiled as she watched.

'I hope I do eventually find that peace, and don't worry, Thief King Bakura, I know that we will meet again. Sooner then you think.' Then, the spirit of the princess faded into the black, falling into a light slumber.

* * *

Just as Bakura was grieving, the Guardians and the Pharaoh were grieving as well. They each had something they would miss about the young girl. Mahad would miss the talent and the wisdom beyond her years. Shimon would miss her caring heart, Isis and Mana would missed the friend and fellow companion who would never judge harshly. Shada and Karim missed the talented fighter and loyal servant of the Pharaoh. Seto and Akunadin didn't care must for her, but even they had to admit she was very loyal, and Atem, well, he grieved for the kind-hearted white magician that would always be the ever loyal friend that he could always go to, but now that she was gone, he couldn't talk to her anymore. That sense of loss was what fueled his rage against Bakura. Atem and Bakura's hatred for one another grew and all Tenionia could do was watch as her friend and lover threatened to rip each other apart. Tenionia sighed as the feud grew worse every day. She heard Bakura cry and looked up to see bindings of shadows wrapping tightly around him. She gasped when she heard Atem chanted the same spell that she did to seal herself away.

'Atem! No!' She tried to cry out, but it was in vain. She was mere spirit.

"With this sacrifice, I shall send you and Zorc back to the shadows." Atem spoke. Bakura snarled.

"You fool, if you do that, you will be locked away!" Atem's face stayed emotionless as he spoke the words that Tenionia hadn't heard in a long time.

"So let it be written... So let it be done." The eye of the puzzle glowed and Tenionia watched with wide eyes as Atem sealed himself inside the puzzle and Bakura in the ring. The room was deathly quiet and Tenionia choked a sob from her prison. She had lost them both.


End file.
